Just Another Day in Paradise
by HC247
Summary: Suffering from a burnt out marriage, Pocahonats and John crave what every couple does. Time Alone Together. But it seems no matter how hard they try, nothing seems to go right...PLZRR..Written for a special friend. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote for one of my very good friends. She's going through a tough time right now and just lost someone very close to her. I wish I could be there for her, but i wanted to write something that would hopefully lift her spirit a bit. To my friend, i hope this will make you laugh, if even smile and i know you know i wish there was more i could do. I hope you enjoy this.

This will be several chapters long, but it will be short. I will try to update daily so none of you lose intrest. A always, reviews are welcome and appriciated!

...0000...

What does one do when it seems like the magic has died in one's marriage? How does one rekindle the passion of long ago. How does one answer these very questions? My question exactly. Don't think that I resent my life or family or anything of the sort. Quite the opposite actually. I love my life, crazy as it may be. I only wish that there were someway I could find quality time to spend with my husband in our busy life together. I understand John is quite busy. He is , after all, employed by the new governor of Jamestown, an honor any man longs to bestow. He is paid well so that we are able to make a comfortable life. He works most of the day whilst I stay at home with our two children.

Cria is growing like a weed. I can hardly believe it's been six years since her birth. I can still clearly remember the night she was born. How John was so careful to quiet her so that she would not wake me. He later told me of the dream he had had that night. Despite my laughter, he is still set that see will not even see a young man until she is at least thirty. I tried to tell him that even a loving and protective father could not stop love, using my own father as a perfect example. He would have none of it. I suppose my dear husband will have to learn the hard way.

Two years after our beautiful daughter, we were blessed with the arrival of our second child. A son. A beautiful son with my eyes and his father's personality. We called him Joshua Thomas, after John's father and our best friend, one of the people who put everything on the line so that we could be together in this life once more. At age four, Josh, as John's affectionately calls him, is an inquisitive bundle of energy. If we are not keeping a constant eye son him at all times, as Johnsays, the Lord only knows what could happen.

So, yes my life is hectic, but it is also fulfilling. So why was I feeling so empty on that warm summer morning. I was in the kitchen of our cabin preparing breakfast for my family. Cria sat on the floor playing a game with Josh and John had risen early to check on a last minute project for the governor. The sunlight streamed in through the window and bathed my face in it's rays. I closed my eyes and savored it's warmth, a slow smile spreading across my features. I had always loved summer. Ever since I was a girl, I looked forward to the warm weather, sunshine and the overall mindset that seemed to be associated with it. People just seemed to radiate happiness with the summer sun and the mood seemed to be contagious. Yes, summer defiantly had advantages.

I was called out of my fantasy by my daughter calling my name. "Mama, Mama." she repeated, tugging on the hem of my dress. "Look what I made." She thrust a piece of paper covered with streaks of various colors all over it. "It's a picture of all of us, Mama! You, Daddy, me and Joshy! Isn't it pretty?" Her eyes shone with juvenile excitement. I dried my hands on a discarded towel that lay nearby and crouched down to her level. "Let's see this masterpiece that my lovely daughter has created."

She watched me with anxious eyes as I examined her prize work of art. I studied it closely for several moments before giving an exaggerated gasp. "My, my this is indeed a masterpiece. I can see the resemblance already. Let me guess. This is Daddy." I pointed to a blue streak near the top of the page. Cria nodded with excitement and I smiled, not letting on that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my husband was always "blue" in one of Cria's art works. That seemed to be her favorite color to associate with her father. I turned my eyes back to the painting. "And this must be me." I said, touching my finger to a red streak that ran parallel with the blue one, another common color used by my daughter.

"Yes, yes!" Cria exclaimed, beginning to get excited. "Which ones are me and Joshy, Mama! Which ones!" By now Cria had created enough masterpieces so that I knew which colors represented who in the family, yet I always gave her the satisfaction of thinking she had confused me yet again. I sighed. "I am afraid I don't know, my love. Your art skills are far beyond my reach." She gave a laugh and launched herself into my arms. "Mama! Don't be silly! I'm the yellow and Joshys the green! See?" She pushed the paper up into my face. I took a closer look and gave my forehead a mock smack. "Of course, my dear. How foolish of me to miss that." I pressed a kiss to her soft cheek and took the picture from here. "We simply must show this to your father when he comes home."

She trotted along behind me as I set the picture aside and resumed my work "Cria, could you help me and keep an eye on your brother while I finish breakfast? Daddy should be home soon and then we can show him your painting." She only nodded and retreated to the living area to where her brother sat on the floor, still occupied with the newest toy John had bought for him. I flipped the browning pancakes, one of John's favorite dishes that he introduced me to after our marriage, onto their opposite side so they could finish cooking properly. The eggs and bacon were nearly complete and I had just set down my spatula when my daughter's cry off "Daddy!" rang through the house.

I looked up just in time to see Cria leap from the floor and run toward the man she loved more than anything in the world, Josh toddling steadily behind. John immediately dropped the bag that he carried and immediately swung Cria up into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek. "And how is my little angel today?" he asked, still holding her to him.

Cria had thrown her arms around John's neck and had herself anchored quite tightly to him. "Fine. I painted a picture today, Daddy! A picture of you, Mama, me and Joshy. Mama's funny. She can't tell the difference 'tween me 'n Joshy!" John shot me a smile before turning his attention back to his pride and joy, which she was. Cria had her father wrapped tightly around her little finger and knew just about how to get what she wanted from him.

Joshua chose that moment to run smack into his father's leg, causing himself to fall to the ground. He looked slightly dazed for a moment before raising his arms and looking up into John's face. "Me want up too, Daddy." he cried. John shifted Cria to the best of his ability, then reached down to scoop his son up with his free arm. With both children in tow, he then came to where I waited in the kitchen. I placed a hand alongside his face and he leaned in to gently brush my lips with his. "Good morning, love." He smiled and my heart quickened it's pace. After almost eight years of marriage, he still took my breath away whenever he smiled or kissed me as he did that first time so long ago.

He turned away for a moment to give each child a second hug and kiss before setting them on the ground. "Why don't you two go wash your hands for breakfast while I say hello to your mother. If you get them really clean, then I think I just might have a surprise for you both." The children needed no further promting. Nearly stumbling over one another, they both raced off toward the wash pump to do as their father bid them. John and I watched them go before he turned to me once more. "Now where were we." he murmured before he drew me to him and coved my mouth with his.

It was if all time had slipped away and we were once more in the glade that fateful night. His lips moved over mine, tenderly caressing and expressing the same desire that I had longed for for the past week. When we finally pulled back, we were both breathless. I laid my head against his chest, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of his arms around me and mine around him. "How I've missed you." he whispered. "Why do you miss Mama, Daddy? You see her everyday?" We broke apart to see Cria staring up at us, her child innocence shinning from her eyes.

I saw John color slightly. I knew what he meant. Before he could speak, I did. "Daddy misses me just the way you miss Fiona when you're apart." I said, refering to Thomas's young daughter. "I didn't see Daddy this morning, so I missed him too." Cria seemed to cosider this for a moment before leaving to chase after her brother once more.

John let out a sigh of relief and replaced his head atop mine. "Thank God she's not old enough to understand." I let out a small chuckle and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Yes, but you know, I have missed you as well. I't's been aes since we've been alone together." My husband nodded. "There is no need to tell me that, my dear. Let's face it. Our lives are far to hectic." I nodded. "Yes, but we must make time to have to ourselves, my love. I think that is the only way that we will ever find time." John sighed. "Alright Pocahontas." he said. "Tonight will be it. I'll ask Thomas and Linda to take the children and I'll come home early from the project. Then it will be just you and me. Will that suffice?" I smiled and kissed him soundly. He smirked down at me, eyes still burning with a low fire. "Well, I suppose I have my answer then, don't I?"

...0000..

Ok..next update tomrrow! Until then...leave one on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed with an easy pace. After breakfast, John left once again to check on the affairs of the governor, leaving the children with the news that they would see their Uncle Thomas, Aunt Linda and Fiona tonight and leaving me with a wink, his smile and an extremely warm kiss. "Until tonight" he had whispered in my ear just before he left the house. I returned his smile. "I can't wait." He kissed me once more and then was gone, leaving me with the children and the breakfast dishes to clean.

I had some shopping to do, a few essentials that we needed at the house that my village could not supply. With Cria and Josh in tow, I left the house and we made our way to the general store nearby. This was something the children always looked forward to, usually because they knew they would be able to con me into buying them at least something small to take home. Most of the time, it was usually a small candy or treat, but sometimes they managed to talk me into something larger. Cria's latest acquisition had been a doll that she had been eyeing for some time.

When we arrived, the store owner, Mr. Jones came forward to greet us. "Well, hello there, folks" he said, smiling at me Cria and me and ruffling Josh's hair. "What can I do for you today?" Still clinging tightly to my hand, Cria watched him with inquisitive eyes. "Do you have any new candy?" she asked, receiving a squeeze of her hand my myself and a chuckle from Mr. Jones. "Cria, you know better than that." I scolded softly. "Now what do you say to Mr. Jones." Lower lips protruding and eyes watering, my daughter looked at the storekeeper. "Sorry." she whispered.

Jones's only laughed once more and patted her head. "It's perfectly fine, young lady. Let's see what we have here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two peppermints, Cria's favorite. "Will these do?" Both children's eyes widened and they shyly took their treat. "Thank you!" they chorused, popping their candy into their mouths as they took off toward the toy section. We watched them go, then I turned back to Mr. Jones. "That really wasn't necessary" I told him. He scoffed. "It's really no problem ma'am. With all you husband has done for not only this colony, but for my family. I mean, we never would have gotten that new barn built if it wasn't for his help. Now what can I get you today?"

I pulled the list that I had made earlier that morning out of the small satchel that I carried. "Not much. Just a few things for the house. Let's see. I am in need of some thread. Cria had the bright idea to try to climb the tree in our front yard and ended up tearing her dress. And some soap. Josh always seems to be dirty these days." I smiled. 'Children will be children I suppose." Jones smiled as he retrieved each of the items. "That they will, ma'am. that they will. Anything else?" I glanced once more down at the paper I held in my hand. "Perhaps some flour, sugar and butter. That's all of it thought. Thank you."

Jones finished getting my purchases together while I rounded up Cria and Josh. After paying for my items, we said good-bye to Mr. Jones and were once again on our way. "Are we going home, Mama?" Cria asked me. I shook my head. "Not yet dearest. We' are going to see your grandfather and Aunt Nakoma.Would you like that?" There cheering drowned out the sounds of the colony around us as we entered the forest to find the path hat would lead to my village. All the way there, Cria was bouncing up and down, still holding my hand. My arms felt as though it were made of rubber and I feared if she did not stop, she might pull it off all together. "Cria, please stop jumping." I scolded her. "I understand you are excited , but you must calm down. Otherwise, there will be no visit with Fiona for you tonight."

That statement did the trick. She stopped and walked calmly by my side the rest for the way. When we reached the village, I immediately spotted my friend. Nakoma stood with her back to us, conversing with no one other than my father. We were still a little ways off when Josh let go of my hand and took off toward his grandfather. "Hemêšemo!" he called out, calling my father by the Algonquin word for grandfather. My father turned and a smile broke across his features at the sight of his grandson running toward him. This also got Nakoma's attention and she turned as well, waving as she saw Cria and myself approaching.

Josh was the first to reach them and the chief swung him up into his arms, holding him closely to his chest. Cria saw this and was not happy about the attention her grandfather was lavishing on her brother. That would be something that John and I would have to set her straight about. There is no need to be jealous of anyone, mostly your brother. John understands that the problem was mostly his doing. Ever since her birth, Cria had been our shining star, receiving attention at the smallest cry of uncontentment. We need to instill in her a sense of gratefulness, not expecting John or myself to come running at her every beck and call. I grimaced inwardly. That would not be a conversation, especially with a 6 year old, that I would look forward to.

Impatiently eager to be part of the reunion, she began tightning her grasp on my hand, Cria began to pull me along behind her. "Come on, Mama! Joshy's already there! Why are you so slow?" I had to suppressed laugh at the expression of sheer determination that was on her little face. I managed to pull her back to me and add a scolding tone to my face. "Cria, what have your father and I told you about speaking to me in that way?" She was unfazed. "Come on, Mama! Hurry up! I want to see grandpa!"

I sighed and finally relinquished my grip on her hand "Go ahead." I told her. "I'll be along. "She beamed up at me for a split second before taking off to where Nakoma stood, waiting with open arms. Cria launched herself toward her favorite 'aunt' and hung on for dear life. My heart lifted at this sight. Nakoma had yet to find a husband, therefore having no children of her own. This made her love mine even more. There had been several times when she had requested to have them come and spend a weekend with her at the village.

I had been just about to flat out refuse her when I had seen the longing in her eyes. That made me hesitate, for I hated to see my best friend in such sorrow. I had discussed the matter with John and we had reached the conclusion that while they were still too young to be away from us for an entire weekend at a time, a single night here and there never hurt anyone. Nakoma had a wonderful time spoiling the children and Cria and Josh always came home with plenty of stories to share form their time with their Aunt Nakoma.

I finally reached the gathering where Nakoma stood with Cria in her arms, Josh in my fathers'. They both shifted the child they had in tow long enough to give me a hug. "Wingapo Father, Nakoma." I greeted each of them. "It's wonderful to see you again." Cria was tugging on her grandfather's tunic. "Come on, Hemêšemo! You promised I could try on your hat today!." Josh was immediately on his feet. "Nah Uh, Cria. You wore it last time! Tell her, grandpa! It's my turn!."

The argument between the children continued and my father turned to give me a bemused expression. I simply shrugged. Another thing Johns and I had agreed on was that the child should be accustomed with both of our native tongues. We had taught them most of the words they would need to know for both languages, including names of family members. One would never know in what language they would speak next.

Powhaton finally stood, taking each grandchild's hand in his larger ones. "Come you two. You can both try on my 'hat' We will take turns like good children. Will that do?" Two jet black heads bobbed up and down at his question. He turned to me next. "When should you like them back, my dear." I turned my face to the sky. "Perhaps in an hour or so. I need to get them to Thomas and Linda's before too late. John and I have some plans of our own tonight." My father colored. 'yes, well. We shouldn't be too long. Come along, you two."

Nakoma and I only needed to glance one anothers way before the laughter consumed us. My father still wasn't used to the fact that I was a grown woman, married with two children of my own. I don't suppose he will ever be used to it. The rest of the afternoon passed with ease. Nakoma and I sat on the riverbank, talking as if we had been apart for several years. This was nice. As much as I loved being married to John, I still enjoyed simple times with my family and old friends.

Before too long, my father returned with my offspring and it was time to go. We said good-bye to my father and Nakoma and headed for home. "Mama, are we going straight to Aunt Linda's" Cria asked. I shook my head. "No, we have to stop home and get a few things first." I told her. She said nothing, only nodded. As we drew closer to the house, I noticed a piece of paper hanging on the front door. Confused, I picked it up and noticed it was written in my husband's hurried script. My heart sank as I read what he had written.

_My Love,  
_

_I am sorry to say that our evening can not be as planned. The governor came up with some last minute things that needed to be attended to. As much as I would have loved to tell the man he could take his job and shove it, I fear that would not be the best thing for our family. I have already informed Thomas and Linda, so there is no need to drop the children off. I am so sorry, my love. I know how much you were looking forward to our time together as was I. I love you, Pocahontas. I promise to make it up to you. I shall be home later tonight, always thinking off you. Tell Cria and Josh I love them and give them a hug and a kiss for me._

_J  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly eleven that night before my husband decided to grace us with his presence. The children had long since gone to sleep and I sat in my favorite chair in our living area, sipping my tea as I caught up on my reading. One of my friends in the colony had turned me on to the subject by offering me one of her favorite fiction pieces. I was surprised to find the plot so interesting and blazed through the book at record speed.

From that point on it was very rare that someone would catch me without a book in my hand. There had been many nights that John had found me in the very position I was in now. I always wanted to be left alone as I read. John wanted me with him. It took a while, but I finally got him to leave me to my fantasy world. "I'm starting to resent the fact that I ever taught you how to read." he grumbled as he stalked away. I had smiled into my novel. I knew he didn't mean it. He never did. However I knew that sometimes I did chose literature over my husband. I would simply have to make it up to him later.

Once again, this was how my husband found me when he walked through the door of our cabin late that night. I glanced up briefly as he entered. He looked tired. No doubt the governor and probably run him ragged with not only his assigned duties, but personal favors as well. John sighed as he tossed the bag that he carried aside and met my gaze with a weary smile. "Hello, my love I'm so sorry that tonight didn't work out for us." I said nothing, only set the book aside and watched as he approached me.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before collapsing on the sofa across from me. "I swear that man is out to make my life miserable." he muttered, eyes closed with exhaustion. "He must have sent me to fifteen different locations, nine of which, were for his personal business. Can you believe he sent me to the general store to pick up some fabrics for his wife's new dress? I swear, if it weren't for the money that it brings in I would walk away tomorrow and never look back." He sighed and finally opened his sky blue eyes. "Aside from my night, how was your day, love?"

I didn't know how to respond. Part of me wanted to be angry with him. He knew how much I had been looking forward to our time together. He could have taken the night off if he truly wanted to. Sometimes it seemed like all he did was work. Didn't the governor know that he had a wife and two children that needed him? He should be home with us instead of going to the general store to get fabric for the governors wife!

But then I stopped. What was I saying? What kind of wife was I being to him. It wasn't his fault that his job was so consuming. I knew he certainly didn't love It. He was the provider of our family. If it weren't for his income, we couldn't make the living that we now had.

It wasn't that it would be a bad thing to go without income. After all, I had grown up in the tribe where we had never even heard of money until the settlers came. I could really care less whether we had money or not. But John did and that was what mattered. To be able to provide a good life for me, Cria and Josh. And if it was important to my husband, then it mattered to me as well. John's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Pocahontas? Is something wrong?"

I rose from my chair and went to join my husband on the sofa. "It was alright. I was disappointed that we did not get our time together, but I had a nice visit with my father and Nakoma. Cria and Josh had quite the argument over who got to wear my father's "hat" today. Nakoma doted on those two as always." I chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had more fun then I did today." John laughed. "I swear it's a miracle those two aren't scared to death of your father. I know I was when I asked for your hand. That man is strict. I'm surprised he didn't scold them for fighting."

I met his gaze. "Well, there's no doubt that Cria has her grandfather wrapped tightly around her little finger. And Josh is the apple of his eye. Let's face it, John. Our children are simply too adorable." His deep laugh blended with my higher pitched one. "I suppose so. As long as they don't figure it out or we don't let it et out of control, we should be fine."

His gaze clouded and his expression became somber. "I truly am sorry about tonight." he whispered. I sighed and lifted his arm so I could be closer to him. After his arms was settled comfortably on my shoulders and I was snuggled close to his side, I finally gave my feelings.

"I can't say I wasn't disappointed, but it's part of the job description. You know, get married, raise a family, sit home while your husbands works." I smiled up at him. "You can't control your job, John. I understand that. I know that providing for myself and the children is important to you. You know I love you. I know you love me. We'll simply have to keep trying.. One time we should be able to find time."

I placed a hand on his chest. "Come. I don't know about you, but I am famished. I think a good night's sleep is in order for the both of us." My husband closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back. "Amen to that, my dear." He leaned over to kiss me. "You go ahead. I need to grab something to eat quickly and I'll join you."

…0000.…

It was nearly twenty minutes later before John decided to join me in our bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he walked in, shooting me his infamous raised brow. I could only smirk. I sat propped up against my pillow, my book from earlier in the evening lay in my lap. My finger was marking my place that I had abandoned when John walked in. I could only smile and shrug.

John's gaze never left me as he crossed the room. "Pocahontas, I swear You are worse than me when it comes to reading. My mother will never let me live this down." I chuckled. John's mother's quickly became my friend. She and her husband had come two months early for our wedding, wanting to meet me and visit their son, whom they hadn't seen for sometime. His mother had warned me early on of her son's passion for books and maps. "Do not be surprised if you come home one night to find him stuck with his nose in a book. He's done it ever since he was a boy and if I still know my son, that is one thing time has not changed." We had had a good laugh over this and something told me that my mother-in-law would be amused to know that the roles had suddenly been reversed.

John could do nothing but sake his head as I returned to my novel. A few moment later the covers beside me lifted as John climbed in next to me. "Words can not express how good it feels to be home." he murmured. "If I've said I had hard days before, this one most defiantly tops them all." I glanced over in his direction. "I'm sure, my love. I know you work hard, I'm sorry I was upset with you earlier.' My husband cocked his head. "Upset? You never said you were upset with me."

I cringed inwardly. I had not ment to say that. I finally sighed. "I suppose I didn't." "yet you were." John stated. I bit my lip and nodded silently. "Yes. I was ready to give you a healthy piece of my mind because your job seemed to be more important to you than time with your wife. After I had finished with you, I was about to do the same to the governor ad tell him what he could do with his precious fabric." I muttered. Simply thinking about it had brought back the bitter feelings from earlier that evening.

John watched me with a surprised countence. "I had no idea, Pocahontas. I honestly don't know what else to say except that I am sorry and will try to be home more often." I shook my head. "No, John. No. I was wrong. You do so much for us, I was simply being selfish." He pulled me into his embrace. "Being selfish is not necessary a bad thing, my dear." His grin grew. "I quite enjoy it sometimes. Like now. The kids are in bed, the house is quiet.." His voice trailed off. "We're finally alone."

I smiled. "It looks as thought we are." I met his gaze, seeing the low fire that burned within. "What are you suggesting we do about it?" He said nothing, only closed the distance between us and coved my mouth with his own. His hand came to my waist, holding me firmly in his grasp while the other came to cradle my shoulders. Surprised by his actins, I gasped slightly, but allowed him to deepen our kiss, moving his jaw against my own, my hands tangling in his blond hair.

Before either of us got the chance to go any farther, our passion was interrupted by a knock on the door and a small voice. "Mama? Daddy? Please let me in!" John and I untangled ourselves from one another just in time to see our daughter enter, her face streaked with tears. "Mama! I need you!" John and I bolted up in alarm and I held out my arms as she came running toward me. "What's wrong, Cria?" John asked as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. More sniffles came before her reply. "Bad dream. Monsters coming to get me. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

John and I looked to each other, our eyes still holding the passion we felt for each other. We both shrugged. "Of course you can, dearest." I said. Cria's face broke into a smile and she snuggled down between us. Josh joined us a few moments later, complaining of being woken by his sister. I met John's gaze across our children and he smiled a blew a kiss to me. I smiled and lay back down. I had to face it our life was hectic. John and I both knew that. Yet somehow, this crazy life seemed to fit us, our aradise with our small family. As I watched all of them, I knew in my heart that John felt the same way I did. Despite the craziness, it was home. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
